Yurie Tisumi
'''Yurie Tisumi '''is the protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! ME created by Chadook. __TOC__ Appearance: Yurie is a short young girl with a Fair Skin, Pink Hair, with dark hair bangs pointing up and downwards, with a small hair bang on the top of her head, moves with her Mood. Yurie's usual attire is composed of a red midriff turtleneck sleeveless t-shirt, a short dark green skirt, and a pair of red shoes with black stripes. After Chapter 2, she retains the first attire in the very first pages, then later changes it completely into a pink off shoulder tank top featuring a flower on the breast level and vine on midriff part, purple belt, a dark short knit pencil skirt and a pair contrasting fabric sneakers. Post Chapter 4, she begins to sport the school outfit, which consists of Blue and white Jacket, over a white dress shirt with a pink tie and purple skirt, unlike standardized students who wear full sleeved jacket, purple socks with white stripe on top socks/stockings and brown shoes, Yurie's jacket has folded sleeves and does wear her casual shoes and stockings instead. Yurie retains her single red wristband, fingerless elbow length gloves and her dark stockings. Personality Yurie displays a Tomboyish-esque tough personality,and an honest person, while she displays a straight out grump to people's antics, she cares deeply about those she has bond with, such as standing out to Melissa Meiry for Bruce Iyko. Despite her tough personality, Yurie seems to develop a trauma of her long history of getting picked on because of her weakness, which also caused her to develop an Ochlophobia disorder, as seen after her first win against Melissa, she sounded so reluctant to fit in with the crowd (that is composed of her classmates and other spectators), screaming to put her down endlessly. Yurie does not like being around crowds,or being noticed as she shows a disconfort when she gets raised by the spectators who watched her duels, or surround her into groups because they idolize her as she defeated Melissa. In response, she annoyingly tries to do things just not to have her Agoraphobia develop even further. She hides her actual name using "Yui" as an alias to avoid grabbing attention. Voice/Mannerisms Yurie tends to use an informal way of speech and sometimes, spells "ya" insted of "you". Biography: Early Life Yurie gets bullied and had her rare card taken away, her Father gives her "Hinn, Maiden of The Fiber VINE being told to use it wisely. Invasion of the Chaotics Yurie is the last student of Taner Nasf Secondary School 1 A 1 grade student, as soon as she finds herself a seat, she trips stumbling upon Jeff Spaike's extended leg, as Jeff deliberately schemed it, other students made fun of her, then Melissa Meiry called her names and slammed her head, causing her to hate it and growing a gap between Yurie and the rest of the classmates. Later, sitting out of boredom, Yurie hears Bruce Iyko screaming for help, only to find out that Melissa has been picking on him by stealing one of his cards, Yurie snatches the card and asks Melissa to leave him alone, ignoring her pleas, Melissa challenges her to a Duel with Jeff. Yurie winds up losing, and having "Hinn, Maiden of The Fiber VINE" torn into halves which causes her to break emotionally and burst into tears as the card she treasured, was destroyed. Yurie returns home and goes to her bedroom, sobbing at the sabotaged card that was given to her by her father, Hata calls her out for lunch, when Yurie couldn't hold her tears, she had to hide the fact that her treasured card was destroyed and simply saying she was bullied, Hata tries to support her overcoming her fears and insecurities, after finishing her dinner, Yurie noticed that the torn card is as good as new, despite not knowing how that happened she tested it and no errors existed. Later, Yurie meets Bruce in the schoolyard, after getting elbowed in her arm by Jeff, upon attending the noon's class, Bruce thanks Yurie, but as soon as they have a conversation, Melissa steps In and teases Yurie for her Duel and card loss, however, Yurie pulls "Hinn, Maiden of The Fiber VINE" and causes Melissa to doubt herself for a while, after protesting the card's legacy, Melissa leaves the classroom. While Yurie is sitting in the Public Garden grass, she hears Jeff Screaming only to find out that he got ambushed in a Duel by Melissa, she challenges her into a Duel. As soon as Melissa used few "Chaotic" cards, Yurie receives physical damage alongside Battle and Effect. Yurie tries to turn the table and manages to wipe Melissa's field using "Fiber VINE Tigeragon", however, as soon as Melissa draws and activates "Chaotic's Sphere of Darkness" Yurie becomes uncomfortable with the settings, even more baffled when the Mysterious life form tries to manipulate her memories to have her tormented by the memories so they can outwit her, Melissa (Possessed by the Life Form) manages to force Yurie to send a card to the Graveyard, and dealing more battle damage using "Sphere of Darkness"' effect.Thinking that Yurie lost her entire LP, the life form declares their winning, until they look on the Dueling disk screen, noticing that Yurie has 50 LP left due to the effect of Yabadino Rock lilotha of Fiber VINE sent to the Graveyard by the effect of " ". As Yurie draws " ", she attempts to think of something to do with the card, then she gives up, midway her throwing the towel, her Duel Disk starts glowing from the Graveyard making her remember a promise she made with an old friend, as a result of that glow, an Evolute Monster called "Carole, Tigeragon Queen of Fiber VINE" appears in her Extra Deck, In the beginning, Yurie gets confused of how did a strange card appear suddenly in her Extra Deck, but she gets the gist of the Spirit . Determined to win, Yurie pulls a combo in which she summons "Carole, Tigeragon Queen of Fiber VINE" destroying all of Melissa's monsters, and dealing her a direct attack, resulting to her win.As Yurie attempts to tell Melissa that she was a fantastic duelist despite everything happened, only to get her hand slapped by the latter and receiving further insults from her, she falls on her knees, in state of confusion, thinking what she has done wrong to receive this turn of events,however, a bunch of Yurie's classmates and (other spectators) proceed to lift her up horraying her for being their "Savoir", and Yurie is screaming to put her down, but no one listens to her. Relationships Bruce Iyko Yurie is an old friend and a classmate of Bruce, she cares about him, while Bruce shows the same attitude to her. Melissa Meiry In the beginning, Yurie didn't have much of care to Melissa, until the latter came and hit her head, She displays a distaste to Melissa for constantly bullying her, Jeff later and Bruce, eventually hates her for destroying her treasured card. Later, as the duel progressed, Yurie notices that Melissa is acting weird, especially when she suddenly twists her personality to a more malovent one than hers, Yurie tries to Convince Melissa to fight whatever is possessing, her, but alas no avail as the Mysterious being took a complete control of Melissa, after receiving attacks from Melissa, Yurie tells the life form through Melissa that they are foolish enough to provide her the card she needs it as the attack connected, as she partakes her final turn, Yurie finally sets Melissa free leaving the Mysterious life form leaving the vessel through winning the duel, however, instead of showing gratitude, Melissa proceeds to insult her even further and asks her not to talk to her again, leaving Yurie in a state of confusion. Hata Tisumi As her brother, Yurie cares for him, and she's nice to him, however, she gets easily mad at him when he does things that infruiate her, such as getting into her room without knocking the door. Jeff Spaike In the beginning, Yurie didn't have much of care to Jeff, until the latter pranked her by extending his leg so she trips upon it., She displays a distaste for Jeff for constantly bullying her, her distaste later wavers as soon as he gets ambushed by Melissa. Hinn Deck Yurie uses a "Fiber VINE" Deck. Duels Original: Yui_.png|First Casual/outdoor dress Yei 999.png|Full Body in Digital Untitled001 .png|Full body in manga Yei unused.png|Unused Design Yurie casual 2.png|Second Casual/outdoor dress Yurie upd.png|School Uniform Fanmade: Yei fan made.png|Fanart by :Yuji Nakamura fanart.jpg|Fanart by Avvarette Yei Bewdxx.png yei_tisumi_by_sleepy17-dci7m0f.jpg|By Sleepy17 Trivia Trivia: *It is revealed that Yurie has zero knowledge in Synchro and Xyz Summoning, it is even displayed when she stared at Yukio's Xyz monster as if she've never seen one. *Yurie and Melissa have been refered to as Wolf and Dog respectively by Tyrone Sultaa, as the reference is too dumb , she did not get it, it also implied that Yurie's classmates are "Sheep". Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ME Characters